Satsuki Kururugi
|color2 = |Name = Satsuki Kururugi |Kanji = 枢木皐月 |Roumaji = Kururugi Satsuki |Aliases = Satsuki Satsuki-kun Satsuki-san Kururugi Satsuki Sacchan Younger Brother Eins Satsuki-aniki |Image = Kururugi Satsuki Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Tone down my mischief? Ah, that’s impossible! It's my reason for living!" |Gender = Male |Age = 16 |BT = B |Bday = January 1st |Height = 5'8" or 172 cm |Weight = 54 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother twin brother Mutsuki |Hobby = Playing games |FFood = Chocolate |LFood = Corned Beef |CV = Showtaro Morikubo }} Satsuki Kururugi (枢木皐月 Kururugi Satsuki) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Twinkle Bell, which was the second to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A mischievous boy. Because of his brother complex, he’s always clinging to his older brother. He’s an honest boy and tends to wear his heart on his sleeve. He plays pranks on the producer, but she always manages to avoid them, which frustrates him. Since Akio Tobikura's reactions are the most interesting, he’s always setting up pranks on him. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **Satsuki Kururugi. Mutsuki's younger twin. I'm gathering fans who want to get pranked by me! Ishishi! *''How did you become an idol?'' **Obviously because I wanted to stand out! See our twins' Miracle Power and cheer on us! *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **We've a~lways been together since we were born! I don't have any memories without Mutsuki! Personality Satsuki is an extremely energetic young boy- unlike his twin brother Mutsuki- who is very confident in his skills to pull pranks on others and takes pleasure in surprising those around him. He enjoys vivid reactions (probably why he targets Akio - who gets scared easily- a lot) and is not deterred by any complaints he gets. He has quite a carefree nature- doing as he likes and doesn't mind hitting on the producer once in awhile and pulling pranks on her (although she puts effort into avoiding both). Satsuki gets along really well with his older brother and they are almost always together, though Satsuki strives to stand out as an idol. Occasionally he works on polishing up his sexual appeal and he is fond of playing games. Profile Story Appearance Satsuki has straight, pale beige-colored hair that sticks out at the sides. His hair goes down to the middle of his neck in the back, and the middle of his bangs reaches down just between his eyes. His hair is parted on the left. There is a pink-colored highlight in his hair towards the right side of his head. He has pale blue eyes, and he wears blue-rimmed glasses. Lines |Scout = Being called to stand out, I appeared! |Idolizing = The fact that I'm still myself didn't change |Reg1 = I'm Satsuki Kururugi! Mutsuki's younger brother! IshishiSatsuki's trademark laugh.! |Reg2 = Tone down my mischief? Ah, that’s impossible! That's my reason for living! |Reg3 = Yo! Ho! Producer too, let's play a game together! |Reg4 = If you break your hard shell, you'll burst like meMeaning you will become yourself more.! |Reg5 = Producer~ Please look more after me~ |Reg6 = Mutsuki has wavy hair, right? If he had it straight he would look exactly like me! |Reg7 = I can know what Mutsuki's thinking when he's away, did you know that? Right now it seems he's sleepy. |Reg8 = Fwaah~ I was lured by Mutsuki and ended up sleeping together with him~ |Reg9 = Unbelievable!He says it in English Mutsuki is getting attached to you!? |Reg10 = Ishishi! Target Akio spotted! Quietly… |Jul1 = Mutsuki! I want strawberry flavored shaved ice! |Jul2 = Let's go to the pool which has water slides! I bought a new swimsuit! |Aug1 = Candied apples and masks and yakisoba... Aa~ there's too much going on! |Aug2 = My summer festival yukata is a different color than Mutsuki's! |Sep1 = It's a bit lonely when I can't hear the cry of cicadas anymore... |Sep2 = On the night of a full moon, the wolf boy will... |Oct1 = Trick or treat? Even if I get candy, I'll still prank you, you know? |Oct2 = Mutsuki and I are making our halloween costumes together ♪ |Nov1 = I'm going autumn leaf-viewing with Mutsuki, but you're free to come if you like! |Nov2 = Since it's an autumn of appetite, Mutsuki is going to make a lot of meals~ |Dec1 = A Christmas present from me will obviously be a prank! |Dec2 = Merry Christmas! It's Mutsuki's handmade cake! Great, isn't it? |Jan1 = On New Years, I would get into the kotatsu and get snuggly with Mutsuki ♪ |Jan2 = I eat the mochi that I pound with Mutsuki after sprinkling them with kinako or sugar! |Feb1= If you didn't give me chocolate I would've played a prank on you~ |Feb2= Last time Mutsuki fell asleep in the middle of a snowball fight. It was really dangerous~ |Mar1=Kyosuke has a spring feeling to him~ |Mar2= Catching the cherry tree's branch? Not even I can do it! |Apr1= It's the April Fool's that I love so much! Well now, let's go to search for Akio! |Apr2= I wonder if I should play a prank on the IKids that just entered school~ |May1= Once it becomes May, Mutsuki looks sleepier than usual~ |May2= A while back Kumakocho gave me food to eat, but it was kashiwamochirice cakes wrapped in oak leaves |Jun1-16= You can't go out on rainy days, so it's boring... |Jun2-16= Since Mutsuki has the folding umbrella I ask him to let me in too~ |2Sep1= The tsukimi dango Mutsuki makes is the most delicious! |2Sep2= I heard that Mitsurugi-kun turns into a wolf when there's a full moon! |2Oct1= This year we're wearing pirate costumes♪ I'm matching with Mutsuki~ |2Oct2= Producer! I'll play a prank on you so give me sweets in return! |2Nov1 = Mutsuki was reading a book so I tried to read one too but it's so boring~ |2Nov2 = They call this the autumn of appetite, but Mutsuki's food is delicious all year round! |2Dec1 = I had lots of fun spending this year with Mutsuki! Next year we'll still be together! |2Dec2 = Merry Christmas! I'll set up a trap in the chimney! Ishishi! |2Jan1 = Producer! Give me a long muffler! I'll wound both Mutsuki and myself with it! |2Jan2 = I decided that you shall be my first prank target of the year! |Download = I'll prank people as much as I like during the wait! |Story = What story do you want to see? |Main1 = It's okay to choose your favorite chapter! |Main2 = This? Or perhaps that? Aaah, hurry up and choose it! |Love1 = I'm in the mood for a love story…. You choose a good one! |Love2 = You falling in love with me? Just kidding! |Shop = Welcome to the prank themed shop! It's a lie! |Purchase = Which one did you buy? |Friend = Looking at friend's information makes it easier for me to do pranks! |Other = You can do a lot of things. Are pranks OK too? |Start1 = I'll go prank someone! |Skill1A = Yahoo~ ♪ |Skill1B = Together... Let's go~! ♪ |Skill1C = Fight, fight~! |Clear1 = I didn't play enough~ |Affection1 = Maybe I'll prank you some more~ |Start2 = Mutsuki! Where are you? |Skill2A = Trick or Trick! |Skill2B = Oryaryaryaryarya'Battle cry'... of some sort.! |Skill2C = Don't get serious~ |Clear2 = Easy win, easy win~! |Affection2 = That seriously made my heart beat fast. |Start3 = Don't be late! |Skill3A = Stay near me! |Skill3B = If it's you and Mutsuki then it's fine. |Skill3C = I'm a lucky boy! |Clear3 = It was a lot of fun! |Affection3 = Give me a lot of affection! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:Twinkle Bell Category:Third Generation Category:Satsuki Kururugi